Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond Darkness
by duelist247
Summary: Egyptian God Cards attack the World. This is my version of Yu-Gi-Oh. All the summoning types exist and this was after 5ds. This is one dark Yu-Gi-Oh. *Note* This is my first time ever submiting anything and it isn't that good at all. I'm bad at describing stuff and expressing stuff :D. Enjoy. Also this contains swearing, violence and many more unknown stuff :D
1. Chapter I Enter the Duel Realm

CHAPTER 1 ENTER THE DUELING REALM

In the past 25 years dueling has become a very popular game around the world. Everybody loved it, everybody played it, everybody was collecting cards, everybody was having a great time dueling. The game became so popular duel runners we're made for the game. But one day something very terrible happend.

3 Egyptian God Cards. One day they appeared from the sky by a masked duelist wielding them. Slifer the sky dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk The Tormentor. They attacked the whole World, the duelists took a stand but they we're ultimately defeated, the cards weren't holographic they we're real. After that humanity got destroyed but it slowly rebuilded. Who was the masked duelist? How did he get his hands on the Egyptian God cards? Many things left un-answered. The Unknown is darkness.

 **5 Years after the incident.**

A figure was standing at the cliff. Behind him was the destroyed Duel Academy. The figure was wearing a skeletal mask with red eyepieces and it was wearing a dark camouflage mantle. On his right arm was a duel disk. It was a black duel disk with red blade.

Duel Academy was destroyed. The entrence to the academy was blocked by the encraved rocks of the monsters. Outside was a red torn slifer jacket collecting dust just lying there on the rocks for years. The island is very damaged, the trees we're gone beacuse the volacno erupted. The duel academy towers we're destroyed some of them we're still standing but they we're highly damaged. The docks we're gone, in the water a boat was protruding a little. Over the water a makeshift boat made of wood was floating around. On the boat was a broken paddle and a water vest.

The dorms we're destroyed and their material was scattered all around the island.. What a beatiful destruction was there. 20 miles west of DA was Domino City.

 **Domino City**

Domino City was still there. It was half destroyed and half left untouched. Kaiba Corp was destroyed and Seto Kaibas status was still unknown. When Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared people said that they saw a Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon attacking Slifer. Was it true or a rumor? Many things left un-answered.

In Domino City there was a organization called Rare Hunters. They have the best cards in the game. They duel by the ante duel rule. If you lose, You lose your most rarest card in the deck. The condition to join the organization was to win 20 ante duels in a row and donate all the rare cards to them. If you do that you're officialy a member of them. Their members have blue uniforms with black cowboy hats. Beacuse of the disaster the sky was darkness blue , it was always Rare Hunters are the soldiers of the city, the police and they are the LAW.

In the city lives a girl named Jessica. She has beatiful blonde hair and blue eyes. She is around 17-18 years old and lives alone in her apartment. Her parents died in the EGCD( Egyptian God Cards Disaster) and she became a very serious and cold person. She disliked dueling and was sadistic. She enjoyed to make her opponets suffer and with the ante Rule she got their most rarest cards. She doesn't donate the cards to the Rare Hunters, instead she sells them on the Duel Market for some money and thats how she's making for living. One day she got a letter. It didn't have the senders name or any information at all. . In the letter was written - **Old abandoned school, Basketball playground. Come if you have the guts for a epic duel.**

On this cold day she was looking for her opponent. She arrived at the abandoned school. The school had a basketball court outside we're there was a duel going on. The playground was dirty and it wasn't cleaned for years, but with all the disaster who the hell is gona clean a basketball court.

 **? VS ?**

 **Unknown Turn**

 **? LP 4000 VS ? LP 3500**

 **Player 1 was controlling Gil Garth (1800/1200/Dark/Fiend/Level 4) in Attack mode and he has 2 cards in his hand and one set down.**

 **Player 2 was controlling Goblin Calligrapher (400/400/Dark/Fiend/Level 1) and Mega thunderball (750/600/Wind/Thunder/Level2) in defense position and 1 card in his hand.**

 **Player 1 Turn – „I draw". Turn ?. „I activate my spell card called Axe of Despair, it powers up My Gil Garth to 2800 ATK". „Wow" – Player 2 muttered. „Then i activate my Spell card called H – Heated Hart it powers up my Girl Garth to 3300 ATK and on top of that it gives him the ability to pierce DEF position monsters". „No Way!". – Player 2 shouted. „Thats not all. I activate my equip spell card Mage power". „Mage Power!?" – In shock responded Player 2. „Yes that's right, its one hell of a good card. I stole it actually ONLY TO USE IT AND DEFEAT GARBAGE DUELISTS LIKE YOU!". „It powers up my Gil Garth from 3300 ATK to 4300 ATK. „4300 ATK!?" – Says Jessica in shock. „Thats not all i activate my face down Hinotama, it deals 500 damage to you."**

 **Player 2 – 3500 LP-** **3000\. Over the sky flies a flameball, it crashes down and hits player 2, player 2 flies from the impact and hits with his back the fence. „Gil Garth finish up this degenarate, DARK CUT" – At this point Player 1 was showing psychopatic behaviour, his eyes became bloodshot and his saliva was coming out his mouth. Gil Garth attacks Goblin Calligrapher. „Beacuse of H – Heated Hart you get piercing damage. Game Over". – Said Player 1**

 **Player 2 –3000** **0 LP. „NOOOOOOO, How could this happen?" Player 2 Screamed, he was bruised and his clothes became dirty from the dirtyness of the basketball court. His duel disk blade fell off and his deck was scattered all around the court. „Beacuse this duel was by the rule of duel ante, i get your most rarest card".**

 **The scattered cards around the court, we're almost all bad.. „Hahaha, garbage cards like this,you probably don't even have a rare card." „Hm, what are you holding in your hand." „Curse of Dragon!"- Happy with his victory and new card player 1 was happy. „Please not him, hes my favourite card" – Begged player 2, but with the beat up he just fell** **unconscious.**

„ **Who are you?" – Says Player 1. „My name is Jessica, you can call me Jess". Answered Jessica.**

„ **Allright, my name is Nate". – Answered Nate.(Players 1 name revealed)** He looked around mid to early twenties. He had a eyepatch on his left eye and his left arm was all in bandages. His duel disk was the Blue Dorm Duel Academy one, they we're really rare and if you want to get your hands on one you have to donate 120 cards to the Rare Hunters. The Rare Hunters scavanged DA for all the supplies, they first scavanged the market and quickly took all the cards and then they searched for stuff like food,water,meds,clothes and other. His hair was black and messed up and he was wearing a black duster.

„ **Anyways, you probably came here to duel me, is that right?"- Says Nate. „Yes, you're absolutely right, get your lame on!" – Answered Jess.**

 **DUEL! – Shouted both players**

 **Jessica vs Nate – LP4000 ANTE DUEL RULE**

„ **Ladies First". – Says Nate. „Thanks, but i will crush you and i will beat the holy hell out of you." – Said Jess. „My Turn". Turn 2 „I summon mine Red Archery Girl (1400/1200/Water/Aqua/Level 4) in ATK mode. Then i activate my continious spell card called Card trader, which allows me to take one card from my hand shuffle it inside of my deck and draw a new one, however only during my stand phase." „I end my turn".**

„ **My Turn. I draw". Turn 2 – Said Nate. „Ha-ha, i summon mine Armageddon Knight 1400/1200/Dark/Warrior/Level4/Effect) and i activate his effect, once per turn i can send one Dark Monster from my deck to the graveyard, and the monster i choose is my Pitch-Black Warwolf. Then i set one card and I end my turn" – With a faint smile says Nate.**

„ **Something is wrong here, hes smiling at me, heheh it doesn't matter no matter I will crush him." – Thinks Jesse. „My Turn, I draw". I activate my Card Trader and return one card from my hand and draw. Draw. Nice. Then i activate my equip spell Black Pendant, it raises my Red Archerys Girl ATK to 1900. 1400-1900. Alright Red Archery Girl attack Bow Water Shot." „Arghhh.." Nate 4000** **3500 LP. „I set one card face down and I end my Turn.". „Who is now smiling, i crushed your monster and and drained your LP to 3500. You will Lose." „The Only one who will lose is you Sweety."- Answered Nate. Jesse now angry with his confidence bites her tounge, „How is he gona beat me, I control a monster with 1900 ATK, and a face down card, how Am I gona lose , there is no possible Way he can OTK me, ahhaha its just a bluff, calm down.".**

„ **My Turn, Draw". Turn 3 „He-He, its here. I summon mine Girl Garth (** **1800/1200/Dark/Fiend/Level 4) and i Activate my equip spell card called Axe of Despair 1800-2800 ATK then i activate H – Heated Hart 2800-3300 ATK and finally MAGE POWER for additional ATK 3300-4300 ATK". „Shit, its the same thing with the defeated guy, calm down everything is gonna be alright." – Jess thought in herself. „I activate my trap card Call of the haunted." „Wait, What?- With a shocked expression says Jess. „Call of the haunted, its the same as the forbidden Monster Reborn, Fuck." – Though to her self Jess. „I special summon mine Pitch Black-Warwolf." – Nate said with a Big grim over his face. „ATTACK, Dark Cut!" – Shouted Nate. „I activate my trap card, Negate Attack it ends the battlephase." – Says Jesse. Nate had a bigger grim over his face. He had one trick up his sleeve . „I actiate my pitch black-Warwolfs effect, you cannot activate Trap cards during the battle phase. HAHAHHAHA" – Shouted Nate. „Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" – Screamed Jess. 4000-1600 LP. „Ha-ha, I can still direct Attack you with my warewolf he has 1600 ATK and you have Only 1600 LP. „I am gona lose?- Thought Jesse to herself. „If im gona LOSE, i will go out with style. I activate my Black Pendant's effect it deals you 500 Damage. HAHAHAH." – With a grin said Jesse. „ „I activate Hanewatas effect from my hand (200/300/Level1/Light/Fairy/Tuner) when I take effect damage i can toss this card to my graveyard and make it 0." – Said Nate looking vicious.**

„ **Warwolf, attack her directly, Sword of Darkness". „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" – Screamed Jesse. LP 1600-** **0.**

Jesse quickly feel down to the ground from the impact. She lost her duel and one of her rarest cards. She wasn't a badass anymore, she lost a duel, she got humiliated and defeated by an OTK by some lame monsters.

„ **Good Job Nate." – Says a Girl in a black uniform. „It took us long to lure her out." „Yes boss, I did my part I humiliated her and Otked, just as you told me to do...". – Responded Nate looking at the ground.**

„ **She Will make a fine stripper in the bar, You don't have to take her rarest card, defeating her was enough." „Oi, Daniel wake up".(Player 2 Revealed)**

„ **Ouch my head" – Said Daniel scratching his head. „Man you really need to watch out, this really made me feel uncoincious". „I'm sorry, it was only to make it more realistic". – Says Nate looking while looking through his deck. „Here take your Curse Dragon". „Oh, thanks".**

„ **Alright you two, lets carry this degenerate to the Bar." – Said the Girl while picking up Jessie's cards. Leaving the basketball court Nate looked at the school. „He-He, good times"- He thought to himself looking at his old school.**

 **Duel Academy Island**

The Figure was walking down the underground system of the DA. Walking down the stairs he was looking to the dark abyss.


	2. Chapter II Sacred Beasts

**Chapter II Sacred Beasts**

Voices we're heard at the bottom of the canyon. Fainted muttering. The Unknown Figure jumped from the stairs and landed on the first floor. When he looked across the area a figure was visible. He slowly approached it. It was a old man, wearing a red bloody jacket from the DA staff. He was bald and his face was bruised. He had a normal DA Duel Disk the deck was already inserted and the Duel disk was on.

„ **You over there! Who the hell are you?"- Shockingly like a tense rifle shouted the figure. „I don't know, I dont have a name" – Says the Unknown Figure.**

„ **Don't play tricks with me!"- Still the figure was shouting.** The we're corpses off students scattered all around. Blood was everyhwere around the walls. The smell of fear was in the air. What an intense atmosphere. **„I don't have one. I'm nameless" – Calmly answered the unknown figure. „But i have a nickname". „What is it?Don't play tricks with me!"- The Figure was paranoid.**

„ **It's Hell" (Main Character) – Calmly answered the figure. „Whats your name?" „My name is Sheppard, I was a Chancellor at Duel Academy".- Answered Sheppard (Figure is revealed its Sheppard.)**

„ **Is that so. You lost your insanity Sheppard. Don't tell me you are a cannibal. The students are missing legs and arms."- Says Hell. „Shut the fuck up! Its SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!" – Screamed Sheppard.** A once beloved teacher and chancellor turned into a cannibalistic murderer. Behind him is the Sacred Beast Seal.

„ **I came for the sacred beasts, I have no intention of fighting you. The darkness is devouring you" – Says Hell. „No way I'm letting you take them, I put my life on the line to protect them, do you even know how many dear students of DA I killed. Do you with what dark power are you dealing with, these cards are very malicious!- Sheppard was shouting.**

„ **I guess there is no other way to obtain them". „Your Duel disk is on Lets settle this with a duel". „If i lose you can murder me, but if i win i can get the cards. Live vs Cards."- Arrogantly says Hell. „Fine, by me I will make you perish! HAHAHAHAHAHA" – Sheppard was genuinely laughing.**

 **Hell vs Chancellor Sheppard** Life was on the line for the sacred beasts. Hell's duel disk turned on, a dark aura was coming from Hell. Sheppards leggs we're shaking in Fear.

„ **Duel" Shouted both Players**

„ **My Turn" – Says Sheppard.** **TURN 1** **„I activate my spell card called polymerization and fuse my two Cyber Ogres (1900/1200/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5) to Fusion Summon my Cyber Ogre 2 (2600/1900/Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/Level7). Then i set one card face down and I end my turn".**

„ **My Turn. Draw"-** **TURN 2** When he drew the card Dark Aura emitted from him. **„I activate my spell card called Premature Burial, which allows me to send one card from my deck to my graveyard and that card is my Necro Gardna (600/1300/Dark/Effect/Warrior/Level3). Then i activate my spell card called Dark Fusion." „DDDD-Dark Fusion"-With stuttering and shock said Sheppard and he took few steps back.**

„ **I fuse my EVIL HERO Malicious Edge (2600/1800/Earth/Effect/Fiend/Level7) and my Tragoedia (?/?/Dark/Effect/Fiend/Level10) to fusion summon my EVIL HERO Malicious Fiend (3500/2100/Fire/Effect/Fiend/Fusion/Level8). Battle. Malicious Edge Attack his Cyber Ogre 2. Malicious ATTACK!." „Erhghh". Sheppard 4000-3100 LP. „I activate my trap card Byroad sacrifice, when you kill my Cyber Ogre 2 i can summon One Cyber Ogre from my Hand. Appear Cyber Ogre (1900/1200/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5) – Says Sheppard. „I end my Turn" – Says Hell while lowering his arm.**

„ **Alright, My turn. Draw".** **Turn 3** **„. I activate my card called Roll of fate. This card allows me to roll a dice and draw cards equal to the number i got then banish the number of cards i drew from the top of my deck."** The dice was rolled, it landed on the number 6. „ **This allows me to draw 6 cards from my deck and then banish 6 cards from my deck. Draw".** Sheppard drew 6 cards from his deck and then he banished 6 (Dimensional Explosion,Final Fusion,Jinzo,Negate Attack,Slot Machine,Perfect Machine King.) **„Then i activate my card called Monster reincarnation by sending one card to the graveyard (Nobleman of Crossout) i can add my Cyber Ogre to my hand. Then i activate my spell card called double fusion, I pay 500 LP and it allows me to Fusion summon twice this turn 3100-2500 Fusion Summon Cyber Orge 2 (2600/1900/Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/Level7). Cyber Orge 2 attack his EVIL Hero Malicious Fiend, Machine claw". „When I attack i activate Cyber Ogres special effect My Cyber Orge 2 gets Half of your Evil Heros ATK Points. 2600-4350 ATK."** Cyber Orge destroyed Evil Hero Malicious Fiend by breaking through the monster chest with its claws.

Hell 4000-3150 LP There was no response coming from Hell. He was only standing there, not even caring for his monster.

„ **I'm finishing this HAHAHAHAH" – Sheppard was laughing and shouting at the same time, it was a really disturbing wiev. „I activate my Quick-Play spell Card De-Fusion it allows me to send back my Cyber Orge 2 to my extra deck and summon its Fusion mateiral monsters from the graveyard. Appear my two Cyber Orges (1900/1200/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5). Perish at my own sight Cyber Orges finish him!" – Sheppard was Shouting**

One Cyber Orge attacked Hell 3150-1250 LP. Sheppard was grining surrounded by the lifeless corpses of his former students he was standing tall in his mind. „ **This is the END!" – Shouts Sheppard „Dark Claw" „I activate necro gardnas effect from my graveyard, I can banish this card and negate one attack of my opponent." – Hell calmly says. „Shit, i set one card face down and ent my Turn – Angrily said Sheppard.** Sheppard was mad. He was very mad. His chance to kill this guy was gone by some monster from the graveyard. Being Insane he couldn't think straight anymore. He took few step backs and he was standing at the end of a cliff. If someone fell down there, it would've been insta death, the impact would've been to high and it would crush someones head in. At the end of the cliff we're duel disks and bones from the students. It was a graveyard.

„ **My turn. Draw".** **Turn 4** **I activate my spell card called Tribute to the doomed, by discarding one card to the graveyard i can destroy one of your monsters." „I activate my quick play spell card My body as shield, by paying 1500 LP i negate Your spell card." While saying that Sheppard was maliciously smiling.** 2500-1000. LP

„ **I activate my spell card called Allure of the darkness. I draw 2 cards then i Banish one. If i don't banish a dark monster i must send my whole hand to the graveyard. Draw. I banish my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy.. I summon Elemental hero Sparkman. (1600/1400/Light/Warrior/Level4)".**

„ **Elemental Hero" – Thought Sheppard. He was in his mind. He remembered that card from somewhere. He was dueling some kids in DA a tournament with some pretty girl. He activated Polymerization and Fused Elemental Hero SparkMan with Necro...Shade. JUDAI! I remember now he was my favourite student.** A single teardrop dropped from Sheppards eyes. Hell was suprised for a second but continiued his duel.

„ **I activate My equip spell card called Spark Blaster, It allows my Sparkman to change the Position of your monsters, and i switch both of your Monsters TO Def Position Cyber Orge (1200/1900/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5) and Cyber Orge (1200/1900/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5). Sparkman attack his Cyber Orge, Spark Flash!" – Shouted Hell.**

„ **Not enough Hell. You will never defeat me, HAHAHAHHA!" – Sheppard was laughing. „I draw."** **Turn 5** **„I activate my spell card called mystical space typhoon and destroy your spark blaster then i activate my spell card called Fusion sage to add One Polymerization from my deck to my hand."** Shepperd pulled his deck out and quickly looked through his cards. His cards vere very damaged and dirty. **„Cyber Orge attack Sparkman, Dark Claw!".** Hell 1250-950 LP.

„ **Just a little more Hell, and you're defeated." „I end my Turn".** At this point Sheppard lost his sanity, he was spinning his arm around and he was laughing really hard. He took of his Red Jacket and threw it to the graveyard.

„ **Hell you will lose. Hahaha". „Is that so?" – Hell answered calmly.** Sheppard was pissed now. Hes winning and this guy is still calm and confident. He grinned his teeth.

„ **Its my turn now". „I draw".** **Turn 6** **„I activate my spell card called Card of demise. This card allows me to draw until i have 5 cards in my hands". „Draw".**

„ **This is it. I activate my spell card trap booster. This card allows me to activate one trap card from my hand by discarding one from my hand."** He quickly discarded (Thunder Crash)

„ **From my hand I activate the Trap card called Needlebug Nest. With this card i send 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard".** He took 5 cards and quickly sent them to the graveyard(Fakehero,DarkNecroFear,Elemental Hero Bubbleman,GranMarg the Rock Monarch,Megamorph).

„ **And finally from my hand i activate the spell card Dark Fusion which allows me to perfom a Fusion Summon from my graveyard by removing from play the selected fusion materials. I Banish DarkNecroFear and my GranMarg the Rock Monarch. To Fusion Summon my Evil Hero Dark Gaia (?/?/Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Level8/Effect).**

„ **Unknown Attack Points, what the fuck is this thing? – Shocingly asked Sheppard.**

„ **This is your worst Nightmare. Dark Gaia gets ATK of both my monster ATK combined". „That means It gets DarkNecroFears attack points and Granmargs monarch too!- Says Sheppard. 2200+2400=4600 ATK DARK GAIA.** When Dark Gaia attacked Cyber Orge holographic Lava erupted behind Hell and it shed all over him.

Dark Gaia destroys Cyber Orge. 1000-0 LP. Sheppard screamed and by the impact of the attack he feel in the graveyard. He impaled him self on a Slifer Red duel Disk. Hell made his way towards the sacred beasts and he unlocked them. Dark Aura emitted around them. What powerfull cards. Hell quickly put them in his deck along with the sacred beast infamous fusion monster. He exited the canyon via stairs and he arrived outside.


End file.
